


Spójrz na ten piękny świat!

by vic_arious



Series: Drabble z niespodzianką [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vic_arious/pseuds/vic_arious





	Spójrz na ten piękny świat!

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Look At This Beautiful World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4318176) by [vic_arious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vic_arious/pseuds/vic_arious)



_Biegiem, biegiem! Trzeba go dogonić!_  

Fioletowe skrzydła motylka chłoną refleksy porannego światła i skrzą się na niebie niczym diament. Trawa jest mokra, śliska i bardzo zielona.

_Lubię zielony!_

Rosnące nieopodal kwiaty kołyszą się pod wpływem delikatnego wiatru, a dziecięcy śmiech wypełnia polanę.

Trzepot ptasich skrzydeł zwraca uwagę dziewczynki, która podąża wzrokiem za wzbijającym się w niebo stadem.

_Musiały się czegoś wystraszyć._

Przy wielkim dębie stoi On. Jak zwykle jest ponury i przygląda się jej wielkimi, smutnymi oczami.

_Dlaczego się nie uśmiechniesz? Rozejrzyj się! Tu jest pięknie, pięknie!_

Ale On zdaje się patrzeć i nie widzieć. Stoi tam, gdzie zawsze, w cieniu wielkiego drzewa. Ma na sobie swoje stare, szare i za duże ubranie.

_Szary jest brzydki._

Wierci się w miejscu i porusza ustami jak ryba. Dziewczynka śmieje się i kręci w kółko dopóki nie upada na miękką ściółkę. Smutny Pan pociera w zamyśleniu korę drzewa i wzdycha.

Dziewczynka nie lubi na niego patrzeć, bo robi jej się przykro.

 _Cały jest szary. Może nie widzi kolorów?_  

Skoro nie widzi, ona mu pokaże. Zamyka dłoń na najpiękniejszym i największym maku. Wyciąga w jego stronę piąstkę pełną czerwieni.

_To zawsze pomaga._

 

 

***

 

 

\- Dziękuję, mamo – mówi Neville, zaciskając palce na papierku po gumie do żucia.

 


End file.
